hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
| colspan="2" width="40%" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | White Knight Duel "One of Hallownest's five greatest Knights and defender of the Queen’s Glade. She was driven mad by her Queen lost and the garden overrun. Still she retains her honour, offering fair challenge to the Hollow Knight: Nail against nail. A duel to the death. " This duel did not make it into the game, but the corpse of the White Knight can be found in front of the hiding place of the White Lady. For more in-game information, see Dryya. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="2" | Tyrant's Fist Appears to be an earlier version of Desolate Dive and shares the same functionality. Additionally, Desolate Dive is acquired from defeating Soul Master, whose dream variant is called "Soul Tyrant". This ancient, royal magic allows you to focus energy into your fist and slam it down into the ground, releasing a shockwave that blows away foes and can even rupture the earth you stand on! "During your journey through Hallownest, you'll be collecting a whole bunch of powerful equipment, tools and spells. One of those spells is the earth-shattering Tyrant's Fist. This ancient, royal magic allows you to focus energy into your fist and slam it down into the ground, releasing a shockwave that blows away foes and can even rupture the earth you stand on." | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Backstepping Additional movement option that did not make it into the game. Resembles the Dash ability, except in the opposite direction and with a decreased distance. It was said to have been removed because it "kills the flow of combat than it adds to it" as well as it made no difference in comparison to just immediately dashing in the opposite direction. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Swimming Another movement option that allowed the player to swim under acid which was possibly scrapped for Isma's Tear. Additionally, an unused room resembling the room which Unn can be found in the game files that has a layout designed for swimming through. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Holy Grounds / Temple "Deep within the Forest of Bones waits the Holy Grounds, once a place of worship, now overtaken." | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="2" | Snail Village Little is known about the Snail Village other than it made an appearance in the Weird and Wonderful World Trailer. Some of its assets can still be found in game files. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Infected Weaver Currently in-game, a Weaver can be found scurrying away from the Knight in the entrance of Weavers' Den. Within game files exists a bestiary image for it as well as an icon. Because of this, the Weaver may have been intended to be an enemy. | width="20%" | | width="20%" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Shrumal NPC Resembling a Shrumal Warrior holding a staff with an impaled Lightseed. It was most likely cut due to fungal creatures only speaking in Shroomish. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="2" | Fly NPC Making no appearance outside of two unreleased images never made public, is a fly-like NPC very loosely resembling a Gruzzer. Both images that showcase this NPC use Dirtmouth as a backdrop; which may point to where the NPC may have been planned to reside in. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Giant Spider It is unknown whether this creature was a Boss or NPC. It's design and location does not indicate that it was affiliated with Deepnest. It also predates the reveal of Deepnest. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="3" | Dream Diving It appears that originally the Dream Nail was able to open up the minds of NPCs and allow the player to enter their dreams: "During your quest through Hallownest, you'll find an ancient, bizarre artefact called the Dream Nail. Using the Dream Nail, you can slice through the conscious layer of a being's mind and access the "Dream Well," a deep space containing a bug's hopes, fears and secrets. Terrible nightmares and unique challenges will test you as you search for the core of the dream, but persevere and you'll uncover startling revelations and claim precious treasures that can't be found anywhere else. Dreams will fit the personality of each character and may even reveal some surprising secrets they have hidden away.These dreams will often involve unique twists on the Hollow Knight gameplay, such as challenging you to escape a horde of invincible flying nightmares or defeat a group of creatures without your nail. The Dream Nail is a mysterious weapon with hidden uses, and inquisitive players will find dreams hidden in the strangest of places." | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Higher Beings Statues In an early gameplay showcase video, a statue of the White Lady, the Pale King, and a broken third statue can be seen in the room where the Gruz Mother is fought. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="2" | White Crystal Ring In an early trailer, a white ring of particles can be seen around the Knight before using Vengeful Spirit. Sly also appeared to sell the item or ability for . | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} The Forest of Bones The Forest of Bones was originally located in the northeast corner of Hallownest. In the early stages of the game's development, it was planned that three separate areas would each have a Dreamer boss, with the Forgotten Crossroads connecting them together, as well as being the location for the final boss fight. The Forest of Bones was later moved to the bottom of the world, apparently because Ari did not like the idea of a lava area being at the top of the map. Deepnest was then added to connect to the Forest of Bones in its new location. Later on, this area was scrapped and replaced by the Ancient Basin, while Crystal Peak took its former location. EarlyScreenshot01.jpg hkforest of bones.jpg "The Bone Forest is further into the game than other areas we've shown so we don't want to spoil too much! But we will say it's a gigantic area of the game, with plenty of routes you can take through it and hidden secrets you can find if you brave the heat and the strange creatures who clad themselves in the bones of dead giants." "Avoid the scorching waterfalls of burning tar in the Forest of Bones" The Bone Forest was ultimately removed due to the constraints its size would have on other areas of Hallownest. "Cutting it was tough at the time. It seemed so cool! But it was totally the right thing to do. William and I were already slammed with all the other enormous areas to build, and they all would have suffered for Boneforest’s inclusion." Charms In the reveal of the charms system, an image showing various charms was posted on the developer's website. Some of these charms made it into the game, although others did not, and some have so far been left unnamed. |} Miscellaneous Unused Assets Unused bug.png inv_Waterways_Key.png blue lantern.png Unknown Key.png Unknown Key-2.png Unknown Item.png Unused Map-2.png Early Maps Early Map - colosseum of fools.jpg Early Map - Full Map.jpg Early Map - White Palace.jpg Early Map - Early Map.jpg Map feb 10.jpg Early Map - Crossroads.jpg Ari's Sketchbook Aris Sketchbook - Bone Vines.jpg Aris Sketchbook - hk30a.jpg Aris Sketchbook - hk32a.jpg Aris Sketchbook - minions.jpg Aris Sketchbook - hk38a.jpg Aris Sketchbook - hk40a.jpg Aris Sketchbook - winged nosk comparison.png Aris Sketchbook - dreamer sketch.png Unused Rooms Unused_Room_Abyss_07-1.jpg Unused_Room_Abyss_07-2.jpg Unused_Room_Fungus1_33-1.jpg Unused_Room_Fungus1_33-2.jpg Unused_Room_Fungus1_33-3.jpg Unused_Room_Fungus3_31.jpg Unused_Room_Fungus3_45.jpg Unused_Room_Fungus3_46.jpg Unused_Room_Mines_12.jpg Unused_Room_Mines_14.jpg Unused_Room_Mines_14-2.jpg Unused_Room_RestingGrounds11.jpg Dream_Guardian.jpg Trivia * Several of the cut charms seem to appear on each of the Charm Achievements. * The ability to "Glorify" charms was scheduled to appear on the Godmaster DLC, when it was still named Gods and Glory. '' * White Palace was supposed to have two bosses, King's Golem and Dusk Knight. :"White Palace, i can't remember what happened to its second boss? I know Kingsmold/Golem was one." - Ari Gibson :"They kinda got combined into the Kingsmould I think." - William Pellen * The Hive was originally planned to be connected to Deepnest. This can be seen in an earlier version of the map of Hallownest shown in an interview Team Cherry had with PC Gamer. * Hornet's original backstory involved Vespa, the Queen of the Hive: :"Vespa to Hornet was intentional. There was an old concept here that may still apply: Hornet was the 'Child of Three Queens,' one birthed, one raised, one trained. It is from the third queen that Hornet took her name. Whether that notion still applies however, I can't confirm, though it was definitely the basis for the names." - Ari Gibson * The Colosseum was a stretch goal that was not funded but Team Cherry still implemented it in a late stage in development: : Colosseum squeaked in there late in development. We were talking about potentially releasing it as a free DLC (this is before we had the idea of content packs) but after discussion we decided that having a place to really test your combat skills was important to have. Also, removing it would have left a weird empty gap at the top of Kingdom's Edge! - William Pellen : "The Colosseum does hide a secret, and there's a chance we'll explore it in the future. I'm trying to remember how many extra bosses we did put in the colosseum. Zote was one. Those Fat bees Oblobble were another... Two of the Colosseum warriors were originally bosses, but we liked them so much we transformed them into regular foes. It's all a bit of a blur!" -Ari Gibson * Colosseum of Fools was originally meant to be in Fungal Wastes. * The Abyss was meant to be a "massive expansion for only the hardiest of adventurers" with 4 bosses. While in the game, it has no bosses. : "The Abyss was a stretch goal we never did reach, though we'd really love to explore it! What you see in the game is actually just the Abyss Shore. The expansion would've taken players down into the lake of void, to explore the twisted space within." - Ari Gibson * In an early gameplay video, Sly can be seen selling '''Glow Bug Lamp' for , White Crystal Ring for , Greed Charm for , Mysterious Key for and Grey Mask Shard for . * Herrah's name was Hegemol originally. * As seen in an early map sketch, Dryya and the White Lady were to be found near the White Palace and the White Knight would have guarded the entrance to the Queen's Glade. * Queen's Gardens was originally going to be named Royal Garden. * The Zote Charm was an idea thought up by William Pellen that did not make it into the final game. It would have made the Knight die in one hit. ru:Нереализованный контент Category:General